


Midnight Arrival

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never a dull day in Avengers Tower. But without a doubt, the most memorable day was when Thor returned to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles.

Bucky missed his dark, undecorated, quiet apartment. Sure, it hadn’t been much too look at and it was barely comfortable, but it was home. Or had been home. Ever since Grant Ward’s most unwelcome appearance, Bucky had occupied a room in Avengers Tower.

At least Noelle and Steven were still nearby – just down the hall, instead of down flights of stairs. That, at least, was comforting.

It wasn’t that Tony Stark wasn’t hospitable. He’d really been nicer and more understanding than Bucky could have ever imagined; he had opened up his home (and bank account) to Bucky, Noelle, and Steven – not to mention a host of others.

Steve’s room was just next door.

Bruce Banner – Bucky never saw him much – was five floors up. He liked to be near the labs.

Natalia’s room was above Bucky’s, though she flitted in and out of the tower with no discernible pattern.

Clint Barton visited with some frequency. His presence was tolerable, if inexplicable.

Pepper Potts shared Tony Stark’s room. He knew it was commonplace for unmarried couples to have such an arrangement, but the thought still staggered him. They were an unusual couple.

Sam Wilson crashed on the couch sometimes.

A number of others always seemed to be coming and going – though they might as well have lived there. Drs. Selvig and Foster, and Jane Foster’s assistant Darcy Lewis seemed to install themselves in the lab with Dr. Banner. Maria Hill worked in the Tower.

He wasn’t anonymous in the Tower. And that was unsettling – and exhausting, even though he was largely avoided.

There was never a dull day in Avengers Tower.

But without a doubt, the most memorable day was when Thor returned to Earth.

0

One full week had passed since Grant Ward had upset their lives. Everything had been quiet, at least in regards to Ward; there had been no sightings. Still, Bucky, Steve, and Sam moved Noelle and Steven’s apartment into Avengers Tower – much was tucked away in a spare room still in boxes. The contents of Bucky’s apartment had been far easier to relocate.

Not quite certain how it had happened, Bucky found himself escorting Noelle and Bucky to Central Park – Steve and Natasha discreetly shadowing the group – the first Saturday in the Tower. It had begun with wide-eyes, a plum tart, and a smile. It ended with Bucky scowling and nodding his head. Several minutes later, they were walking out of the building. The trip was completely uneventful and almost enjoyable, but Bucky did not breathe easy until they were once again in Avengers Tower.

The entire day, in fact, was uneventful.

The evening was another matter entirely.

As he did every night, Bucky carefully patrolled Avengers Tower. Steve usually planted himself near Noelle and Steven’s rooms – more for Bucky’s benefit than his own, he knew. Bucky was appreciative, regardless.

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep this up.”

Bucky wasn’t surprised to find Natalia lurking in a dark alcove.

She pushed away from the wall, sashaying towards him. Natalia tilted her head. He resumed his path, this time with Natalia. Uncertainty slithered through his gut as they walked.

“I knew there was a man in Noelle’s life, but I never guessed it was you.” A hint of a smirk ghosted over her lips.

Bucky glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Natalia shrugged. “I believe you went by ‘James’ at the time.”

Bucky was silent.

“This gonna be a one-way conversation?”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth tipped up. “Might be.”

“Things are gonna be real awkward ‘round here if you don’t talk to me. Ever.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Natalia. I simply have nothing to say.” His voice sounded weary, even to his own ears.

Natalia halted. “So that’s what this is.” She rolled her eyes. “That was years ago, Barnes. All of it.” One eyebrow was imperiously arched. “And I go by Natasha these days.”

Bucky gripped his upper arms tightly. “I know.” He said quietly.

She inclined her head. “The shot was impressive, Barnes. And I think we both know that what happened between us,” she gestured between the two of them with a knowing look, “is well and truly over. We’ve both moved on. So whatever awkwardness you’re feeling...it’s completely unnecessary.”

Bucky studied Natalia – Natasha – for a moment. He had forgotten how forthright she could be. He wasn’t entirely certain how to respond. Finally, he opted for a ghost of a smile. “I’ll keep that in...”

A loud feminine scream reverberated down the hall, followed by a pained male shout.

Bucky shot off down the hall towards Noelle. Natasha was hot on his heels. He vaguely registered Stark’s user interface urgently telling him something, but all Bucky could hear was Noelle’s scream. All he could think of slaughtering the man responsible for making Noelle scream.

Bucky kicked the door to Steve’s living area.

“Bucky! Bucky, stop!” It was Steve. Bucky ignored him.

He barreled past Steve, aiming straight for the only stranger in the room. Tall, very muscular – blonde and wearing the strangest clothes Bucky had ever seen. Bucky grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around, and punched him with his left arm.

“Bucky!”

Noelle’s voice did give him pause. He still gripped the man’s shoulder tightly, fist poised to land another blow. Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave the man’s bearded face. It was familiar. “Noelle? You hurt?”

“She’s fine.”

“He didn’t hurt me, sweetheart.” Noelle was calmer than Steve. “Let him go. I’m the one that hurt him.”

The assailant scoffed. “I am hardly harmed.” Indignation was replaced by a look of contemplation. “Although her attempt was very valiant.”

Bucky cautiously released the assailant. Bucky stepped between him and Noelle. Every muscle in his body was tense. Bucky recognized the man. The HYDRA file flashed before his eyes.

Thor. Asgardian. Powerful.

He left Noelle for five minutes...

“Bucky, this is Thor. He just got back to Earth. Thor, this is my friend, Bucky.”

Thor smiled broadly. “The Soldier of Winter! Well met, my friend. The Captain has spoken most highly of you.”

Bucky glanced around the room. “What’s going on here?”

Noelle stepped forward and slipped her hand in his. “I came out to get some tea and stumbled upon...Thor. He startled me and I...” She dipped her head. “I hit him with the waffle iron.”

Thor nodded, looking rather pleased. He absentmindedly touched his jaw. “It was indeed a solid blow. You should be quite proud of Lady Noelle.”

Natasha smirked, standing in the doorway. Even Steve smiled faintly.

“I am sorry.” Noelle bit her lower lip.

Bucky glanced down at Noelle. “Don’t be. You didn’t know if he was friendly.”

Steve tossed Thor a square box. “Here ‘ya go, Thor. Brown sugar and cinnamon.” He glanced at Bucky.

Bucky frowned deeply. “PopTarts?”

Thor shrugged. “They are delicious. The Captain always has them.” Thor’s eyes swung to Bucky. “I apologize for startling Lady Noelle.”

Beside Bucky, Noelle shrugged helplessly.

Natasha laughed quietly.“Oh, Clint’s gonna be so pissed that he missed this.”

0

Bucky hadn’t slept much that evening. The next morning, he awoke to a pleasant aroma – muffins. Bucky padded out from his room, drawn by promise of fresh muffins. He wasn’t overly surprised to find Noelle singing quietly to herself while creating her masterpieces. It was enough to make his budding grumpiness melt away.

“You’re up early. Sun hasn’t even come up yet.” Bucky remarked.

Noelle jumped. She nearly dropped the muffin pan she was holding.

“Sorry – I didn’t mean to startle you.” Bucky offered an apologetic smile as he moved closer.

Noelle waved the apology away. “It’s alright. At least I didn’t hit _you_ with a waffle iron.” She put the pan in the oven and straightened with a smile. “You can lick the bowl if you want.”

“You’re the best.” He savored the chocolate batter. Although he normally preferred her fruit muffins, her double chocolate muffins – complete with chocolate chunks – were phenomenal. “What brings on this early morning productivity?”

Noelle quirked an eyebrow. “Is that a complaint I hear?” She pointed a finger at him. “Don’t make me take that bowl back.” The threat was light-hearted, but Bucky held the bowl closer. Noelle laughed softly.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Noelle merely shook her head.

“You know, you don’t need to apologize to Thor. He said it himself. You did the right thing last night. Besides, you didn’t even leave a mark.” Bucky flashed her a grin. “You shoulda hit him harder.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re able to joke about last night.” Sincerity echoed in her words. “You weren’t so calm last night.”

Bucky glanced down. “I’m not gonna lie. You gave me a real good scare. I’m just glad it was Thor, not...”

“Not some whack-job with a death wish.” Noelle quietly finished his sentence. “I know, but the guy just wanted some PopTarts.”

“Exactly. Which is why I am going to _personally_ ensure that he always has his own personal stash. Steve said he'll be sticking around for a while. He should be helpful. I can forgive him for startling you.” He smiled then. “Besides, it really is kinda funny when you think about it - you decking him with the poor waffle iron.” He squeezed her hand. "I am proud of you."

Noelle smiled. It was a smile directed only for him and it made his insides warm mush. “I’m going to need a taste tester. Think you’re up to the job?”

Bucky grinned. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waffle irons - who knew?


End file.
